


The Jade Spark

by ScarletGoddess12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Female Jeremy Gilbert, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Jeremy Gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: Jadzia 'Jade' Stilinski has been living with her relatives for two years and three months ago, lost her Uncle and Aunt in a car accident. Jade moves back to Beacon Hills after 'The New Deal' to get away from the supernatural world. But she gets pulled back into the supernatural world when her best-friend, Scott is bitten and turns into a werewolf.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Jade Spark

Jadzia 'Jade' Stilinski is up in her bedroom in the Gilbert House, she was writing in her first ever journal. She thought could start writing in one after all that has happened to her this past year.

** First Entry: **

**I'm getting tired of all the supernatural stuff that is going though my life because my cousin and big sisters got involved with two vampire brothers. I'm planning on leaving Mystic Falls behind and go back to my hometown, Beacon Hills to live with my father, Noah Stilinski again. I already packed my bags and called my Dad to tell him the news, he was happy to hear that I'm moving back after gone for three years.  
**

**I could hear Elena, Damon and Alaric arguing downstairs. Apparently Elena wanted Damon to compel me to leave Mystic Falls and move back Beacon Hills to live with my father. At Alaric argue against me being compelled to leave but soon caved and agreed with Elena about me needing to leave Mystic Falls. Damon was the only one, who was arguing about compelling me to leave but he agreed to it just to shut Elena up about.**

She finished writing in her journal, which closed and placed her in bag. She heard a knock on her opened bedroom door to see Elena and Alaric.

"Hey, can we talk." Elena asked as she came into her cousin and little sister figure's bedroom.

Jade sat down on her bed as she looked at Elena. Know what is about to happen but unknown to them that she couldn't be compelled and if someone was about to compel her, it wears off in day or a few days. The first time she was compelled by Damon, it took longer for it to wear off but that was the first time she was compelled.

"Ah, what did I do now?" Jade asked

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go..."

"Elena, I didn't mean any of that." She was playing along. She had actually meant only her packing up and leaving. After all that was what she had planned on doing and not telling Elena anything about it. She was just going to leave a note, telling her she was leaving and going back to Beacon Hills to live with her father.

"But you were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life... just because of me."

Jade acts confused. "What's going on?"

"Your cousin thinks we should have another one of our talks." Damon said as he came into her bedroom as he sits down on the bed at Jade's side and starts compelling her. "Here's the thing, Jade. You're gonna go out of town for a long while. You're going to move back to Beacon Hills to live with your father, you're gong to go to a new school, you'll met new boys, living boys. You're going to take an art class. You do whatever you want."

"Tell her, she's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric cut in.

Damon looked at Elena, who nodded. He turned back towards Jade. He had tears in his eyes as he compelled the girl that he's in love with. "You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jade."

Jade has tears in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall, she angry looked over at Elena, who was crying. "Really? Having Damon compel me to leave Mystic Falls? I thought we were through with the compulsion?"

Elena, Damon and Alaric were shocked that the compulsion didn't work on Jade. They knew that she didn't have any vervain on her or in her system. So how come the compulsion didn't work on her? Damon seemed happy that the compulsion didn't work on her. Jade feels bad that she was going to tell him, she was still leaving Mystic Falls on her own and without needing to be compelled.

"What? But how?" Elena asked in confusion. Not knowing why the compulsion didn't work on her cousin like it did last time.

"Because for some reason compulsion doesn't seem to work on me. Sure sometimes it does, like first time but eventually the compulsion wears off and I remember." Jade told her in a upset voice. "But don't worry, I'll still leave Mystic Falls and go back to Beacon Hills to live with my Dad just like you want."

"Really?" There was a hopeful and relief tone in Elena's voice.

"Yes. But I'm not leaving because you want me too. I'm leaving because I need to get away from all these supernatural stuff and I want to live with my Dad again."

Damon looked more upset to hear that Jade was still leaving to move back to Beacon Hills. Alaric looked a little upset to hear that she was also still leaving. But Elena looked relief but also upset that her cousin and little sister figure didn't tell her that she already planned to leave Mystic Falls and moved back in with her father in Beacon Hills.

"Now get out of my room, I don't stand to look at you right now, Elena." Jade told her cousin, still upset about the whole compulsion thing.

"Jade, I'm so-" Elena started to say but was cut off.

"GET OUT!"

Elena and Alaric left her bedroom and went back downstairs. But Damon stayed, wanting to talk to the youngest Gilbert girl.

"So, you're still leaving and moving back to Beacon Hills?" Damon asked the girl that he is love with.

"Yeah, I am." Jade told the vampire that she is in love with. "I just need to get my life back on track, getting away from the supernatural may help me do that. But you can always visit me."

Damon smiled at her. "Yeah I would like that. Do you want me to drive you to Beacon Hills?"

Jade nodded with a smile. "Sure."

Damon kissed her on her cheek before getting up and leaving her bedroom.

* * *

**-Few days later, Beacon Hills-**

Jade had unpack what she brought with her from Mystic Falls with the help of Damon and now he had to leave to return to Mystic Fall. They were outside on the porch and was say their goodbye to each other.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Come visit soon." Jade told the black haired vampire.

"Yeah. Goodbye, Jade." Damon said as he walked off the porch and towards his car. He looked back to see Jade turn towards the door to open and decided to something before he leave. He rush back to the porch and gently grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "No, If I going to leave and not see you for awhile then I'm going this, for you to remember me by!"

Jade looked at him in confusion before gave a small gasp when he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and after a few seconds later, she kisses him back with just as much of passion.

They pulled away from their kiss, panting for breath and looking into each other's eyes.

Jade gave a smile at the vampire. "That's some goodbye."

"And a promise that I will be back and when I do, you'll be mine." Damon told her with a smile before he walked off the porch and toward his car. He got in the car and drove off.

Jade leaned against the door for a few minutes with a smile, before turning around and opened the door, going inside and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Teen Wolf & Vampire Diaries Crossover - Dark Kitsune-Spark: Welcome to Mystic Falls: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/218876116-dark-kitsune-spark-welcome-to-mystic-falls>.  
**

**Teen Wolf & Descendants Crossover - Demigod Spark: Welcome to Auradon: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/219966921-demigod-spark-welcome-to-auradon>.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Vampire Diaries.**


End file.
